


Playing Through the Bond

by Unwritten98



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwritten98/pseuds/Unwritten98
Summary: Before being poisoned, Feyre was able to get in touch with Rhys through the bond once during a very lonely night in the summer court. Missing her mate, fun ensued.





	Playing Through the Bond

I ignore Lucien's watchful gaze as I cut into my dinner. Tamlin is trying to discuss some Spring Court matters with him but unlike me, Lucien isn't paying attention to what is being said. He's a lot smarter than his High Lord, his wariness towards me hasn't wavered since my return or as Tamlin likes to think of it, my rescue. I pretend to be more preoccupied with my food than what is being said. 

"I want them reassured that Feyre" - I give him a small smile at the mention of my name - "is back safely where she belongs. I don't want any further discontent."

Lucian nods his agreement, still not taking his eyes of off me. Tamlin is oblivious. The High Lord had been happy to ignore the past several months, to return to the stage that we had been before he locked me up. Happy to pretend that all is well. 

"Feyre, I thought maybe you'd like to go for a ride to the nearest village tomorrow. It would lift everyone's hearts to see that you are well." 

No thanks to you. 

Months ago, I would have jumped at that offer. Now I see it as for what it is, giving me that tiny slice of freedom so that I won't have to ask for more. I hate him. The traitor. I want to tell him where to shove his horseride but instead I give him a devestating smile, "That sounds wonderful." 

Tamlin looks rather pleased with himself and I try not to roll my eyes. Especially not whilst under Lucien's watchful gaze. I almost jolt at the table when I feel Rhys at my mental barriers, asking to be let in. I keep my face impassive as I leave a small crack for him to slip in through and seal him in. 

_Hello Feyre, darling._

My nails dig into my palms at the sound of his voice. My mate. Something must change in my face because Lucien shoots me a strange look. I school my face into that of one who is attentively listening to Tamlin who is describing tomorrow's itinerary. I tell Rhys that I am not alone. 

_I need to know that you're well._

My heart warms as his concern floods down the bond. He has been worried. I send him back my love, hurtling it through the bond and unfurling it upon his mind, wrapping him in it. 

_I'm fine. Everything is going according to my plan._

There's silence on his end so I push around the food on my plate, as Lucien and Tamlin talk. 

_When can you come home?_

I try not to smile as he hints as to what is waiting for me. Heat spreads through my body as he tells me that we're finally going to make use of a wall. 

I catch Lucien watching me and realise too late that I hadn't been hiding my expression well. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tamlin's nostrils flare and he looks to me, knowing that I am hot and bothered by something, only to see me and Lucien staring at each other. This may actually be perfect. 

_Soon my love. How is Cassien?_

Tamlin gets up from the table and extends his hand to me, "I have some business to attend to in the library but you can come with me if you'd like." 

How generous of him.

I give him a small shy smile, "Actually, I'm not feeling well. I think I might go to my room."

Tamlin doesn't look too pleased about this but since my return, he's been walking on eggshells to make me happy. Despite the didsapoinment that is so evident in his eyes, he simply nods and walks away. I try to hide my irritation at how sullen he looks, like a little boy who can't go out to play. 

I excuse myself from the table, leaving Lucien on his own. I can't hear Rhys anymore and I send a signal down the bond, telling him I'm alone. No response. I lock the door to my bedroom and make quick work of getting rid of my clothes. I hate the attire of the Spring Court. 

Still the heat from Rhysand's silent promise, boils my blood. I fall onto my bed, sinking into the mattress. I miss the feel of Rhys next to me, sleeping soundly, waking the moment I do, only to pull me in and hold me close. I sigh as I remember one morning where he woke me with a few strokes of his tongue along my neck. I trail my finger along the spot as I remember. The way I had moaned as Rhys murmured good morning, rubbing the nub at the apex of my thighs. Trailing down my body, my fingers copy the ghost of my mates hand as I try to recreate the sensation but it doesn't feel right. It's not Rhys. I try to rub harder and faster but it does nothing but hurt after a while. Turning my head, I scream my frustration into my pillow. 

_Patience Feyre, darling._

Rhys. His voice sends a new wave of lust through me and I bite down on my lip to keep from whimpering out his name. I can't have Lucien overhearing me. 

_Let me help._

I relax and can feel Rhys guiding my hand through the bond, telling me where to put my fingers and how to stroke it at just the right pace. He uses our bond to send images of what he'd do to me if he was there. How he would stroke my breasts and lick my skin. My back arches off the bed, and I gasp out in pleasure. Rhysand makes it very clear, exactly what he'd with his tongue and we try to make my fingers recreate it. He has me suck on my fingers and I moan around them, imagining his cock in my mouth. Rhysand growls through the bond and forces me to place my hand between my legs. 

_I'm supposed to be in a meeting with the night court. However I can't go when I'm achingly hard for their High Lady._

The thought of Rhys and his magnificent cock makes me moan and dip two fingers inside of myslef, despite it not being what Rhysand indicates that I do. His low growl sends another wave of pleasure through her. 

_Cauldron Feyre. You're so beautiful when you come undone like this. I wish I could see you._

 I can't stand it. I can't stand being this far from him and our family. I miss his hands on me and can feel how much he misses me, through the bond. That's not the only thing I can feel. 

Rhys is stroking his own cock, his hand slowly sliding up and down the shaft. He's panting with the effort to restrain himself. Cauldron, I want to take him in hand and help him. Just like he's instructing me, I tell him how I want him to pleasure himself. 

_When you get home, I'm going to feast on you._

I shudder at the promise and increase my pace. 

_Not there darling. Here._

He shows me and I all I am cable of doing is crying out his name through the bond. 

_Rhys_

_Feyre_

_Rhys!_

I bite down to not cry out his name as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through my body. I can feel Rhys losing control on the other side of their bond. I shake as I comes down from my high. 

_Goodnight my High Lady._

_Goodnight Rhysand darling._

I fall into the first peaceful sleep I'd had since arriving at the Night court. Rhysand sending reassuring and soothing strokes along my body, through the bond. The next day, I take a canvas and some paints into the garden to continue the lie I had started yesterday. 

The painting is a lie. 

A bright, pretty lie, bursting with pale pink blooms and fat beams of sunshine. 


End file.
